Les déboires d'un représentant de commerce......
by wini
Summary: A LIRE!! Un bon gros délire sur les personnages d'Evangélion ^_^. C'est pas de moi, mais d'un copain. Toutes critiques positives ou négatives sont bienvenues!!


KIKOU TOUT LE MONDE ! ! ! ! !  
  
C'est re-moi !  
  
Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est pour vous présenter une fic que c'est même pas moi qui l'ai écrit mais que c'est un copain qui en est l'auteur ! Mais vous zinquiétez pas, il m'a donné la permission d'utiliser mon nom !  
  
Voilà, rien de particulier sauf que cette fic est juste un délire plutôt que quelque chose de sérieux …… mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est très bien écrit !   
  
Voilà.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
Les déboires d'un représentant de commerce.…  
  
By Shetas.  
  
Et oui me direz-vous, encore un fic à la con... Mais que voulez-vous on fait ce que l on peut et non ce que l on veut.  
  
Donc je disais encore un fic, bon je préviens que c'est du n'importe quoi[l'histoire, pas le fait d'écrire] mais faudra faire  
  
avec. Toi manant intrigué, passe ton chemin si tu ne veux pas être épouvanter par la dérision qui  
  
touche tous les personnages d'Evangelion... C'est parti  
  
Note : les phrases entre ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
Un matin d'été :  
  
Un jeune homme marche tranquillement sur le trottoir, d'un pas sur mais tranquille, il longe un mur de trois mètres de haut. Sur les bords, des tessons  
  
de bouteilles et du fil barbelé, sûrement pour empêcher les maraudeurs de s'introduire dans cette villa. Car le mur appartient à une villa, enfin villa est  
  
un bien gentil mot, manoir correspondrait mieux. Toujours est-il que le jeune homme en costard-cravate longe le mur, il cherche la grille d'entrée,  
  
putain de mur trop long. Il se rappelle les phrases de son patron:  
  
Patron:- Tiens je t'ai eu un rendez-vous chez les Langley pour présenter notre gamme de produit.  
  
Jeune homme : - Les Langley ? Qui sont-ils ?  
  
Patron:- Elles... Des jeunes excentriques richissimes, un paquet de pognon à se faire ! Arh ah ah.  
  
Jeune homme : - ... A quelle heure ?  
  
Patron:- A neuf heures pétantes, tu prends tous les catalogues et tu es à l'heure, OK ?  
  
Jeune homme : - Bien sur, mon boulot c'est d'être représentant à domicile pour OALC.Sa, c'est pas la première fois que je le fais.  
  
Patron:- Mais ça sera la dernière si tu plantes...  
  
Jeune homme : - C'est compris.  
  
Le jeune homme longeait toujours le mur, et ne voyait rien venir, sa montre indiquait huit heures, cinquante sept minutes, trente trois secondes, non  
  
trente quatre[le temps de lire]. Il prit une décision, il courut le long du mur, une mallette sous chaque bras, les pavés défilaient quand tout à coup,  
  
au détour d'un mur, il trouva la grille. Une fois les mallettes posées au sol, il appuya sur la sonnette.  
  
Voix Interphone : - Qui est à la grille ?  
  
Jeune homme : - J ai rendez-vous à neuf heures, le représentant de OALC compagnie.  
  
Voix:- Qui dois-je annoncer ?  
  
Jeune homme : - Ikari Shinji.  
  
Voix:- Bien vous pouvez entrer. Faites attention au chien.  
  
Les grilles s'ouvrent lentement dans un bruit ferraille, laissant le champ libre à Shinji. Il fait trois pas quand la grille se referme dans un bruit tout  
  
aussi métallique. Le voici sur une allée de gravier, qui conduit, pendant cent mètre, l'invité à la porte de la gigantesque maison. Le jardin est somptueux  
  
l herbe est bien tondu, des magnifiques arbustes bien entretenus sont éparpillés sur la surface gigantesque d'herbe.  
  
Shinji:' C'est vraiment un truc de riche.'  
  
Des grognements sortent Shinji de sa torpeur, des dobermans le regardent méchamment en plissant les lèvres, laissant entrevoir des crocs à faire pâlir Dracula.  
  
Shinji:- Gentils, les chiens, gentils.  
  
La seule réponse qui se fait entendre sont des grognements plus intensifs. Shinji déglutit goulûment, et pose un pied en avant. Pas de réaction inattendue des  
  
chiens. Shinji recommence la même action. Toujours pas de réaction. Shinji finit par avancer d'un pas normal, pas très sur mais normal. Il parvint enfin à la porte.  
  
Shinji frappe avec le gond, peu de temps après, une jeune demoiselle vient lui ouvrir. Elle est habillée, en soubrette, d'un ensemble noir, recouvert d'un petit  
  
tablier blanc, dans ses cheveux bleus un serre-tête blanc.  
  
Demoiselle:- Bonjour, vous êtes monsieur Ikari ?  
  
Shinji:- Oui, et vous êtes ?  
  
Demoiselle:- Je suis une domestique de Madame, voulez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Shinji:- Bien sur.  
  
Shinji passe un hall avec trois portemanteaux, des vêtements plus beaux les uns que les autres, y sont suspendus. Il arrive ensuite dans une salle où prône  
  
devant lui un gigantesque escalier.  
  
Demoiselle:- Si vous voulez bien patienter, Madame ne devrait plus tarder à vous recevoir.  
  
La jeune domestique quitte notre héros et se dirige vers une des multiples portes. Après son départ, Shinji laisse traîner ses yeux tout autour de lui, il aperçoit  
  
des tableaux, des vitrines remplies de bibelots, en étain, argent ou or. Il se rapproche d'une vitrine pour mieux admirer l'éclat des joyaux.  
  
Tout à coup, une voix l'interpelle.  
  
Voix:- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
Shinji sursaute, se retourne et aperçoit une demoiselle en robe rouge qui le dévisage.  
  
Shinji:- Excusez-moi j admirais vos objets. Laissez-moi me présenter, Ikari Shinji, pour vous servir. Représentant de OALC.  
  
Jeune femme : - Et bien enchantée, je suis Madame Asuka Sohryu Langley, propriétaire de cette modeste demeure.  
  
Shinji:- Je suis venu vous présenter une foule d'objet qui rendront encore plus charmante et attrayante votre maison, des objets qui faciliteront la vie de vos domestiques...  
  
Asuka:- Justement, commencez donc par elles, je reviendrais vous voir.  
  
Asuka(en tapant dans ses mains) : - Rei Conchitta !  
  
La jeune demoiselle qui avait ouvert à Shinji, passe la porte et rejoint les deux personnes.  
  
Asuka:- Rei vous accompagnerez monsieur durant sa journée.  
  
Rei:- Bien.  
  
Asuka:- Elle vous présentera tous les employés...  
  
Et la demoiselle Asuka repartit, montant les escaliers comme une princesse.  
  
Rei:- Bien monsieur par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?  
  
Shinji:- Je ne sais pas, qui s'occupe du ménage ici ?  
  
Rei:- C'est moi, en partie.  
  
Shinji:- Bien, voyons ce que j'ai.  
  
Shinji ouvre une de ses mallettes et en sort une sorte de tondeuse- aspirateur.  
  
Rei:- Qu'est-ce donc ?  
  
Shinji:- Voici un bijou technique ! la première tondeuse à moquette ! Où avez vous une moquette pour la démonstration ?  
  
Rei(assez surprise) : - suivez-moi.  
  
Ils arrivent dans une salle moquettée[normal].  
  
Shinji cherche des yeux une prise, puis une fois trouvée, il branche son appareil.  
  
Shinji:- Simple d'utilisation, une simple pression sur ce bouton fait démarrer la bête.  
  
C'est alors que commence un bruit de tronçonneuse assourdissant. Rei porte ses mains aux oreilles, Shinji quant à lui commence à faire sa démonstration.  
  
Rei observe Shinji, les lèvres de Shinji bougent mais elle n'entend rien, elle commence à crier d'arrêter mais visiblement il n'entend rien. Rei crie plus fort, et Shinji continue de  
  
passer l'aspirateur[ou la tondeuse ?]. Rei s'avance et donne un coup de pied dans les hanches de Shinji, qui s'effondre, et tape pour arrêter la machine.  
  
Après une dizaine d'essai la machine s'arrête.  
  
Rei:- Enfin...  
  
Une demoiselle : - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?  
  
Rei:- Ah Maya !  
  
Maya:- Heureusement que j ai retiré la prise, quel boucan !  
  
Rei:- Ouais c'est le mec à terre.  
  
Maya:- Qui c'est ? Encore un de tes ex ?  
  
Rei lance un regard furieux à Maya.  
  
Rei:- Non, c'est un représentant de commerce de mes deux...  
  
Maya:- De tes deux quoi, cochonne ?  
  
Autre regard furieux.  
  
Maya:- Bah pourquoi il est à terre ?  
  
Rei:- J sais pas, il faisait une démonstration de sa tondeuse à moquette...  
  
Maya:- Ah ! Et là il fait la comparaison entre le faire avec sa machine et avec ses dents ?  
  
Rei:- Tu t'arrêtes jamais de sortir des mauvaises blagues ?  
  
Maya:- Tiens il se relève.  
  
Shinji(se tenant les cotes gauches) : - Bonjour vous êtes ?  
  
Maya:- Maya Ibuki.  
  
Shinji:- C'est quoi votre rôle dans cette demeure ?  
  
Maya:- Je suis cuisinière assermentée par l'union française pour la santé bucco-dentaire.  
  
Rei:- ...  
  
Shinji:- ... Et elle est où la cuisine ?  
  
Rei:- On va y aller.  
  
Maya:- Je m'occupe de MAGI aussi.  
  
Shinji:- Hein, bah oui, MAGI MAGI et vos idées ont du génie.  
  
Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers la cuisine.  
  
Maya:- Voilà mon lieu de travail.  
  
Shinji ouvre une de ses mallettes, et sort trois petites machines.  
  
Rei:- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
Shinji:- Y a le tourneur-sauceur-mayonnaise-cornichon, l'éplucheur automatique à énergie solaire et rayonnant, et le dernier mon préféré, la  
  
cuillière-fourchette-couteau-spatule-egoutoir-seche-cheveux- brosse-à-dent en un !  
  
Rei:- ...  
  
Maya:- Non-merci, je crois que mes ustensiles me suffisent.  
  
Shinji:- Vous voulez pas une démonstration ? Donnez-moi des œufs, de l'huile, de la farine, etc. Je vais vous faire une mayonnaise.  
  
Maya s'exécute, tandis que Rei s'éclipse discrètement.  
  
Shinji:- Vous placez les œufs ici, dans le trou, et la farine ici, recouvrez d'huile, voilà ! Reste plus qu'à brancher.  
  
Shinji passe la prise, et met en marche en appuyant sur le bouton de démarrage. Au début la machine ronronne tranquillement, puis tout à coup se bloque  
  
et pam explose en morceaux, recouvrant les murs de farine, œuf et huile.  
  
Maya(la tête enfarinée) : - Je ne pense pas que l'explosion entre en compte dans la composition d'une mayonnaise...  
  
Shinji:- J'comprends pas qu'elle se soit cassée...  
  
Maya:- Mais tu l'as cassée !  
  
Shinji:- Et oh, ca va aller oh !  
  
Rei pousse la porte bruyamment.  
  
Rei:- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foin ? Déjà qu'y a un gigantesque trou dans la moquette, maintenant la cuisine est bien crade ! Et qui c'est qui va devoir nettoyer ?  
  
Shinji:- Justement pour le nettoyage, j ai quelques objets.  
  
Avant qu'une des deux jeunes femmes et pus placer un mot, Shinji a ouvert une mallette et en a extirpé un balai-serpillière.  
  
Shinji:- Et voilà !  
  
Rei:- Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois, on dirait juste un balai-serpillière.  
  
Shinji:- Et bien justement ce n'est pas juste un balai-serpilliére, c'est aussi un... Nunchaku !  
  
Shinji dévisse le milieu du manche, et commence à faire son malin. Il fait tourner le balai autour de son épaule, et malheureusement en se mettant de cote il shoote la  
  
tête de Maya, celle ci vole par terre[Maya, pas la tête]. Shinji veut se retourner pour s'excuser et shoote à son tour la pauvre Rei. Celle-ci aussi s'effondre.  
  
[Ce qui confirme le vieil adage, qui fait le malin, tombe dans le ravin...]  
  
Shinji:- Oooups.  
  
Rei se relève la première, la face toute rouge, elle serre le poing. Maya se relève aussi toute rouge mais cela se voit moins du fait de la farine.  
  
Rei:- Maya, on se le tabasse ?  
  
Maya:- C'est une bonne idée...  
  
Shinji:- Euh.  
  
C'est alors qu'Asuka entre dans la cuisine.  
  
Asuka:- Ah monsieur Ikari, justement je vous cherchais !  
  
Shinji:- Vous pouvez m'appeler Shinji.  
  
Asuka:- J'ai du temps de libre, nous allons étudier vos objets. Mais dites- moi Rei, c'est sale ici. Vous me feriez le plaisir de tout nettoyer.  
  
Rei regarde plus que méchamment Shinji, je crois que l'on peut même apercevoir une lueur de haine dans ses yeux.  
  
Rei:- Oui Madame.  
  
Shinji suit donc Asuka, qui l'emmène il ne sait trop où.  
  
A un moment, dans une salle, un pingouin sort de nulle part.  
  
Shinji:- Qu'est ce donc ?  
  
Asuka:- Ah Pen-Pen, viens ici chenapan.  
  
Le pingouin arrive tout courant, et lâche un couac.  
  
Shinji:- Tiens il fait le même bruit que moi quand je bois une Kwak dans son verre à Kwak...  
  
Asuka:- Alors vieille boule de poil, comment vas-tu.  
  
Pen²:- Couaaaac.  
  
Asuka:- Comment ca t as pas eu à manger ?  
  
Pen²:- Coouuaaac.  
  
Asuka:- Lui c'est un ami à sa maman. Bon où est cette dépravée d'Akagi ? Ritsuko !  
  
Une jeune femme sort de derrière le canapé.  
  
Ritsuko:- Pas besoin de crier, j ai entendu.  
  
Asuka:- Alors, comment ça se fait que Pen-Pen n a pas eu à manger ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Bah je comatais.  
  
Shinji:- Qui est-ce ?  
  
Asuka:- C'est notre docteur-veterinaire.  
  
Ritsuko:- Ouais.  
  
Asuka:- Toujours sous les effets d'une douce folie...  
  
Ritsuko:- Ca me fait penser que je dois aller voir les jardiniers ! J ai du pavot a récolter !  
  
Shinji:- Du pavot ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Du pavot d'Afghanistan, après je me débrouille, je récupère la sève, j'en fait de l'opium.  
  
Shinji:- De l'opium ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui mais c'est encore trop doux, de l'opium je passe à la morphine, puis à la diacétylmorphine, beaucoup plus intéressante...  
  
Shinji:- Et c'est tout ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Non, j ai des plants de cannabis... Vive la RSOSP !  
  
Shinji:- Oui bien sur...  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu veux tirer sur un splin ?  
  
Shinji:- Non, ca va aller, merci quand même. Bon Madame, nous allons continuer notre chemin...  
  
Asuka:- J attendais vous l'entendre dire.  
  
Ils se remettent en route laissant le professeur Akagi fumer en paix avec le pingouin, qui n'est pas très clair non plus...  
  
Shinji:- J ai entendu dire que vous avez des jardiniers ?  
  
Asuka:- Oui c'est vrai venez voir, il travaille dehors.  
  
Asuka ouvre une fenêtre et montre du regard, deux jeunes hommes en pleine action.  
  
Asuka:- Voici Makoto et Shigeru...  
  
Des éclats de voix parviennent aux oreilles de Shinji.  
  
Makoto:- Longueur d'onde verte, ce sont des pucerons !  
  
Shigeru:- Préparez la sortie des insecticides !  
  
Shinji:- Ils ont l'air en plein travail...  
  
C'est alors qu'un homme en complet noir, des gants blancs, des petites lunettes qui réfléchissent la lumière, entre dans la pièce et appelle Asuka.  
  
Homme:- Madame ?  
  
Asuka:- Oui Gendo ?  
  
Gendo:- Aurons-nous monsieur pour déjeuner ?  
  
Asuka:- Oui je le pense.  
  
Gendo:- Bien Madame.  
  
Et il se retire.  
  
Asuka:- Notre maître d'hôtel.  
  
Shinji:- Il sourit toujours comme ça ?  
  
Asuka:- Encore plus quand il joint ses mains, les pose sous son nez et s'accoude.  
  
Shinji:- Ah !  
  
Une voix retentit dans toute la maison.  
  
Voix:- ASUKA TU ES OU ?  
  
Asuka:- Dans le boudoir.  
  
Une jeune femme à la crinière violette débarque, chope Asuka à la nuque et lui roule une galoche. Shinji reste ébahi. Au bout de deux bonnes minutes, Asuka reprend la parole.  
  
Asuka:- Je vous présente ma femme, Misato Katsuragi.  
  
Shinji:- Votre femme ?  
  
Asuka:- Oui, nous nous sommes pacsées depuis peu.  
  
Misato:- Que faisais-tu, je t'ai attendu, toute chaude dans mon lit ?  
  
Asuka:- Misato, pas devant les invités !  
  
Misato:- Me tromperais-tu avec un hétérosexuel ?  
  
Asuka:- Non, tu sais que je n'aime que toi !  
  
Misato:- Prouve-le !  
  
C'est fois c'est au tour d'Asuka de chopper Misato par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Sauf que cette fois Misato ne se contente pas de se laisser embrasser, elle pelote sévère sa  
  
partenaire. Le couple s'étreint pendant environ cinq minutes. Pendant ce temps Shinji sort un long ustensile que l'on appelle communément gode.  
  
Misato:- Mais c'est un gode ?  
  
Shinji:- Oui, pas tout à fait.  
  
Asuka:- Ah, bon, qu'a t'il de plus ?  
  
Shinji:- Et bien c'est un gode de survie. Si vous dévissez le corps, regardez à l'intérieur, ce que vous avez dévissé peut faire sifflet, longue vue. En dessous de la carapace, il y  
  
a une brosse à dents électrique. Dévissez la base, il y a une petite portion de fond de teint, derrière les piles des préservatifs.  
  
Misato:- Mais c'est magnifique ! Vous me le laissez pour un test ?  
  
Shinji:- Je vous en prie.  
  
Shinji tends l'ustensile à Misato, celle-ci se pose sur le canapé et commence à s'échauffer.  
  
Asuka:- Tu peux aller faire ça à coté ?  
  
Misato:- Bien sur !  
  
Asuka:- Vous avez d'autre objet intéressant comme celui-ci ?  
  
Shinji:- Ca dépend de vos goûts.  
  
Misato(voix lointaine) : - Aaaaaaaaah aaaaaah ahh.  
  
Asuka:- Vous avez des menottes ?  
  
Shinji:- Oui.  
  
Asuka:- Des ensembles cuirs rouges ?  
  
Shinji:- Oui.  
  
Misato(voix un peu plus forte) : - Aaaaah aaaaah ahahah.  
  
Asuka(émoustillée par les cris voisins) : - Des doubles godes ?  
  
Shinji:- Oui.  
  
Asuka(qui ne tient plus en place) : - Là, avec vous ?  
  
Shinji:- Oui. (Il farfouille dans sa mallette) Le voici.  
  
Asuka(le saisissant à pleine main) : - Merci ! Allez voir Fuyutsuki pour le reste. FUYUTSUKI !  
  
Asuka:- Attends-moi ma sauvage Misato !  
  
Et Asuka court du mieux qu'elle peut avec sa robe, rejoindre Misato.  
  
Peu de temps après, Fuyutsuki débarque.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Madame a appelé ?  
  
Shinji:- C'est pour moi vous devez vous occuper de moi.  
  
Fuyutsuki: ah !  
  
Misato et Asuka : - Aaaaaah aaaaaahh aah ahhhh aaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Suivez-moi.  
  
Shinji:- Ca arrive souvent ?  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Quoi donc ?  
  
Shinji:- Qu'elle s'envoie en l'air ?  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Trois fois par jour...  
  
Shinji:- C'est pas trop dur à supporter, parce que deux canons comme ça...  
  
Fuyutsuki:- On s'y fait, puis on est bien payé.  
  
Shinji:- J ai toujours su que les meilleures filles étaient homosexuelles.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Qu'avez vous d'autre à montrer ?  
  
Shinji s'arrête, sort une borne d'arcade de sa mallette, et la branche.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Real fight ? Pas très original...  
  
Shinji:- Laissez moi vous prendre.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Je suis désole monsieur, mais je refuse ces avances obscènes.  
  
Shinji:- En duel ! Si vous m'aviez laisser le temps de finir.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Bien Allons-y.  
  
Shinji:- Voilà c'est parti. Bien alors au départ c'est un jeu de baston normal mais dès que l'on fait la bonne manip, le perso sort ses armes spéciales et ça c'est le délire.  
  
En mode spécial, chaque perso peut effectuer deux critical. C'est classe, bon commençons.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Qui vais-je choisir ? Homme-billard ?  
  
Shinji:- Son coup spe, sortir une queue de billard. Après il crie "je casse", il lance une boule blanche et tire. Ou "t'as perdu", lance la boule 8.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Homme plante ?  
  
Shinji:- Son coup spécial est une carapace de feuille. Puis son meilleur coup, il plante sa main dans le sol, des plantes grimpantes immobilisent donc l'adversaire, puis il frappe  
  
avec un coup de poing avancé. Son autre critical, une projection grâce aux plantes.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Automobiliste stressé ?  
  
Shinji:- Il passe en mode méga son ! Il sort un gros Klaxon qui pousse des cris stridents, ou alors il t'injurie tellement fort que tu en perds ta vie.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Mutant de tchernobyl ?  
  
Shinji:- Passe en mode radioactif, il est tout brillant. Soit il te gerbe une grosse galette radioactive sur la face, soit il fait pousser provisoirement un troisième bras.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Batteur fou ?  
  
Shinji:- Il sort ses baguettes, et te fait un coup de concert hard, ou fait tourner ses baguettes autours de ses doigts et te frappent avec.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Violoncelliste fou ?  
  
Shinji:- Il sort son violoncelle et son chevalet. Deux coups, coup de fouet avec une corde, ou coup de crécelle.  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Contrôleur de train ?  
  
Shinji:- Mortel, il sort sa poinçonneuse, et te poinçonne une partie du corps, ou alors PGV(poing grande vitesse).  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Facteur à la poste ?  
  
Shinji:- Il met ses habits et sort son tampon, redoutable. Il y a un coup de "retour à l'expéditeur" adresse insuffisante, ou coup de tampon "colis urgent".  
  
Shinji:- Il y a encore les deux boss. Le boulanger, sort sa pâte, coup de pétrissage de la pâte avec ton corps, ou coup de baguette trop cuite.  
  
Le pharmacien, il sort ton ordonnance, et coup de tiroir dans ta gueule ou coup de "non remboursé par la sécu".  
  
Et enfin l'ultime boss, un aveugle. Il sort sa canne de non- voyant. S'il ouvre les yeux c'est un laser, ou alors combo de coups de canne. Et s'il touche tes yeux avec son laser  
  
t'es aveuglé. Voilà c'est le jeu !  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Bien j en parlerais à Madame.  
  
Shinji:- OK, puisque mes démonstrations sont finies, je vais me retirer. Bonne journée!  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Vous ne restez pas manger ?  
  
Shinji:- Non, au fait elle est où la sortie ?  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Suivez-moi.  
  
Peu de temps après, Shinji se retrouve dans la rue.  
  
Shinji:- Pas fâché d'être sorti de cette maison de dingue ! Non mais quoi on n a pas idée d'avoir les cheveux violets !  
  
FIN  
  
Et voilà, un petit fic expédié ! D'accord la fin est nul mais ne trouvez- vous pas que c'est le fic en entier qui l'est ? Si oui, une adresse :  
  
Shetas@wanadoo.fr  
  
Bordel, depuis le temps que je l'aie en tête ce fic, ça fait du bien de l'écrire, d'un jet en plus de 7h00 à 11h30. Comme quoi y a des blaireaux qui s'ennuient le vendredi soir après un DS  
  
de sciences physiques de quatre heures sur la thermodynamique. Bon passons, j'espère que quelque part ce fic vous aura plu  
  
sinon un bon "suppr" lui fera du bien, ne vous inquiétez pas la dessus... Pour toute remarque quelle qu'elle soit :  
  
Shetas@wanadoo.fr  
  
Bon passons au remerciement : - toutes les personnes qui hébergent ce fic.  
  
- A mon prélecteur en manque de reconnaissance sociale, et au chômage technique... Désole pas d'idées pour UAPDV et j ai pas envie de le torcher.  
  
- A toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues pur ce fic(c'est à dire moi, moi et moi)  
  
- A toute personne qui aura eu l'immense courage d'arriver jusqu'à cette dernière ligne.  
  
Ah oui, il y a des termes, informations, actions qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, à lire avec prudence.  
  
C'est con je dis ça à la fin ! Tant pis !  
  
Shetas  
  
  
  
Si vous avez trop la flemme pour envoyer vos critiques à Shetas (c'est vrai quoi ! c'est vachement dur de taper une adresse e-mail complète ^_^), il y a toujours un petit bouton jaune en bas de l'écran qui ne demande qu'à recevoir vos reviews.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


End file.
